The Legend: Yu-Gi-Oh
by Anguirus111
Summary: The Legend is sucked into Yugi's universe and is forced to duel his way back home.
1. Torn from one world and into another

Some of the cards in this game are made up so don't expect to see actual names.  If you want more on The Legend, just click on my author name and read the stories talking about The Legend.  Oh yeah, some events in this story don't coincide with the show, but that's why it's fiction.  Yami=Confident Yugi after transformation from Millennium Object.

_My name is The Legend and I am a Mewn. Several thousand years ago I was once a Mew living in peace with my master and his people the pokemopolitans. However the pokemopolitans turned on my species and slaughtered them for their fur. I evolved after my master's death at their hands and obliterated their civilization. I also vowed to avenge all Mew that had been killed. I now roam the Earth looking like a human and I call myself The Legend. I stop genetic experiments that take place on pokemon and continue to eradicate the descendants of the pokemopolitans who escaped my wrath the first time around. This is my story._

Forest outside of Olivine City: The Legend was looking through a deck of cards as a kid tried to sell them to him.

"Let me get this straight.  You're going to charge me fifty bucks for this moderately thick deck of assorted trading cards and this device that reads the cards and tells you what they are and what they do?  I don't know," said The Legend.  The Legend's money was on a table that he and the person were sitting at.  The Legend flipped through the cards once more.  On the cards were pictures of almost everything from strange monsters, to X-Wing starfighters, to the federation starship U.S.S. Enterprise, and many others that he didn't know what they were showing.

"I just don't know.  Clearly these cards don't belong to a single deck and I don't think it's worth it and I'm sorry," said The Legend.

"That's too bad," said the person.  The person stood up, grabbed The Legend's money, and ran off leaving the cards and card reader on the table.  The Legend watched him run before calmly standing up.  The Legend thrust out his arm and was about to psychically lift the person off the ground and bring him back when one of his pokeballs opened and Blastoise emerged.  The blue pokemon put its hand on The Legend's chest and grumbled something.  The Legend sighed.

"All right.  I won't bring him back here and I'll let him go.  I still don't think it was worth the fifty bucks.  Keep the cards.  They're yours now.  Let's go, there's a gym leader in Olivine City and I could use another badge to make my way to Johto championships," said The Legend.  The two of them walked down the dirt-covered path while Blastoise examined the cards more closely.  They passed a few more people and saw the tops of some buildings in a nearby town.

"I think we'll stay there for the rest of the day," said The Legend.  Blastoise grumbled something and held up a strange card that showed a golden eye shaped object.  Blastoise pointed to the card reader, something, and handed the card to The Legend.

"You want me to tell you what this card is?  All right," said The Legend.  The Legend put the card in the pokedex type object and an image appeared with information.

"It says that is a 'Millennium Item' called the 'Millennium Eye' that can steal a persons soul and lock it away in a card like the ones in that deck.  This must be some card," said The Legend.  A small button started blinking on the device.  The Legend contemplated what the light meant.  Blastoise said something else.

"I guess this button gives you more information on the card," said The Legend.  The Legend pressed the button, but instead of information, a beam of energy shot out of the device and activated a vortex.  Mewn had no chance to fight it as he, Blastoise, and the card reader were sucked into the vortex.  The Legend fell through a swirling vortex of light and watched as Blastoise was enveloped by a bright light and disappeared.

"Blastoise no!" exclaimed The Legend.  Then a large light appeared and claimed The Legend.

Pegasus' Castle: Pegasus had just informed the duelists about what to expect on his island and was drinking some wine when a bright light filled the room and The Legend slammed into the floor.  The Legend stood up holding his head.

"That's gonna give me a bad headache," he said.  He then noticed his surroundings and then Pegasus.

"Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?" demanded The Legend.  Pegasus held up his hand.

"I've brought you here because I'm aware of your legendary pokemon battling skills.  You are indeed called The Legend and that's why you're here.  In this world you battle the same way except with cards and not actual monsters.  What I want you to do is simple.  I'm going to give you a dueling glove and two star chips.  You will battle various duel monster champions and win more star chips.  When you've received ten star chips, return here and face me.  If you defeat me, I'll send you home, but if you don't, your soul is mine," said Pegasus pulling back the hair covering his left eye.

"The millennium eye like on the card," said The Legend.  Pegasus nodded.

"The very same only mine works.  Here's a rule book, now go," said Pegasus.

"I don't think so," said The Legend.  The Legend thrust out his arm and prepared to use his psychic powers to force Pegasus to return him home.  However nothing happened.

"That was 'odd'," said Pegasus.  The Legend was shocked as he seemed to have lost his powers.  The Legend then tried to use another power, but they all failed.  Pegasus motioned to his two bodyguards and they threw him out of the castle.  The Legend stood up, brushed himself off, and wandered out into the forest.  He memorized the rules in Dueling Monsters, and it wasn't long before he came upon a duelist.

"Hey," said The Legend.  The duelist turned to face him.

"You're going to be my first victim!  I challenge you to a duel," said the person.  The ground rumbled as the dueling field rose out of the ground.

"Most odd," said The Legend.  He took up his position at the one terminal and faced his opponent.

"We'll play for two star chips," said the duelist.  The each set down two chips.

"_I can't afford to loose this match or I'll loose my chance to go home,_" thought The Legend.

"I play the two headed Griox," said the duelist.  A two headed ape monster appeared on the board.  The Legend consulted his cards.

"I play the X-Wing starfighter," said The Legend.  The X-Wing appeared.

"I don't know where you got that card, but it's no match for my Griox.  Go!" exclaimed the duelist.  The griox destroyed the fighter and it blew up.  The Legend's life points dropped to 1600.

"I see that I'll need something stronger," said The Legend.  The Legend drew a new card and glanced at it before smiling.

"I call forth the Defiant," said The Legend.  A battleship appeared bristling with weaponry.

"Fire," said The Legend.  The Defiant fired and blew up the griox.

Nearby: "Did you feel that?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah it sounded like a duel monster battle," said Joey.

"Let's go see," said Tea.  The four friends ran off to the battlefield.

Battle: The Defiant stood floating above the field as the duelist chose his next card.

"I play the red eyes black dragon and I play reinforcements which increases its attack power by 500.  Go dragon," said the duelist.  The dragon rushed forward and blew up the Defiant.  The Legend's life points hit 1000 while the duelist were at 1400.

"_I need something good because this dragon is tough,_" thought The Legend.  The dragon's current attack power was at 2900.  Yugi and his friends arrived at the field to see the dragon standing on the field.  They saw the opposing duelist flipping through his hand before finally drawing another card.

"I play the Mammoth Graveyard in defense mode," said The Legend.

"Go dragon," said the duelist.  The dragon blew up the mammoth but The Legend's life points didn't drop.  The Legend drew another card.

"_What the,_" he thought.  He'd drawn a card with a tail on it and he'd already had the lower part and middle part of a creature and wondered what this meant.  The Legend decided to play a card that would work instead.

"I play Dragonite in attack mode," said The Legend.  Dragonite emerged and roared at the dragon.

"You played a weaker dragon against my dragon?  You're dumber than I thought," said the duelist.  And with a flick of his wrist, Dragonite was destroyed slamming The Legend's Life Points down to a mere 400.

"One more monster and you're history," said the duelist.

"_This isn't so good,_" thought the Legend.

"Don't give up," said Yugi.

"Yeah!  Kick this guys butt," said Tristan.  The Legend nodded, not necessarily for the support, but the fact that if he survived this duel, he might be able to learn more about this island.

"Draw your final card," said the duelist.  The Legend reached for his deck.

"Believe," said Yugi.  The duelist drew the final card and looked at it.

"I've often heard a type of combination such as this.  It's called Exodia.  But this isn't Exodia, this is Godzilla!" exclaimed The Legend.  He lay down the five cards and the whole unit rumbled as the 100-meter atomic beast came right out of the floor and took up the entire field.  The dragon had to fly in order to not be crushed.

"Godzilla, obliterate," said The Legend.  The spines on Godzilla's back began to glow and then a massive stream of energy emerged from its mouth and obliterated the dragon.  The flash of light was so great that everyone had to close his or her eyes when the attack hit.  The duelist life points dropped to zero.

"Your star chips are mine," said The Legend.  He walked over to The Duelist who was in a state of mortal shock.  The Legend took his chips and left to join the group below.

"Hi, I'm The Legend," he said.  He shook hands with the rest of the group.

"I'm Yugi, this is Tea, Joey, and Tristan," said Yugi.

"Hello," said The Legend.

"That was some match.  I've never heard of 'Godzilla' in Duel Monsters, how did you acquire it?" asked Joey.

"Pegasus gave me a specialized deck to battle with on the island," said The Legend.

"You're working for Pegasus?" asked Tea.  The Legend looked at her.

"Of course not!  I need to defeat Pegasus in order to go home, it's kind of confusing.  Let's just say that he and I are not friends," said The Legend.

"I'm here fighting to release the soul of my grandfather," said Yugi.

"And I'm here to get the prize money for this contest so I can give my sister Serenity an operation to stop her from going blind," said Joey.

"And Tea and I are just here to cheer them on," said Tristan.  The Legend nodded.

"Very honorable.  Look, I don't know anyone on this island and I was curious if I could accompany you and face other duelists," said The Legend.

"Works for us.  Any duelist on our side won't face us until the grand championship," said Yugi.

"Works for me," said Joey.

"Thank you," said The Legend.  The five of them left the field and walked through the forest.

"I've got five chips, Joey's got three, and it looks like you've got four.  We're off to a good start," said Yugi.  The walked on and The Legend began looking through his deck.

"I was impressed by your use of an Exodia type monster.  I had an Exodia in my deck but sadly I departed with it," said Yugi.

"I'm sorry," said The Legend.  Yugi shook his head.

"Don't be.  I feel that I'm a stronger trainer because of it.  Anyway, I was impressed with your use of it," said Yugi.  Suddenly the ground opened up and swallowed the group.  They tumbled down several tunnels before slamming down into an underground room.

"The hell," said The Legend.  A dueling field with six terminals was in the middle of the room.  Across the room were three identical brothers.

"Welcome to our trap," said one of them.

"And it's dangerous I'll tell you that," said another.

"I am Para, this is Dox, and that is Ical.  Together we're paradoxical," said Para.

"What do you want?" demanded the Legend.

"To duel you of course," said Ical.

"Yes, for star chips that you desperately seek," said Dox.

"Fine, I'll take on all of you idiots," said The Legend.

"No.  We face each other three on three.  Besides, the only way out of here is through one of these three doors behind us.  If you defeat us then you have a choice of these doors.  One will have you travel forever never finding the surface, the other will have you walk for a long time before emerging, and the third will allow you to exit immediately.  However, one of us will tell only lies, the other only truth, and the other half-truths.  Prepare to duel," said Para.

"Wait a minute," said The Legend.  He turned to the others.

"This is your experience field, what do we do?" asked The Legend.

"We duel them of course," said Joey.

"I've got to agree with Joey.  We'll duel our way out of this," said Yugi.

"I don't trust either of them, I think they have a few screws loose," said Tea.  The Legend turned to look at the brothers.

"No argument there," he said.

"We'll battle them, you, me, and Joey.  Once we defeat them, I'll have enough star chips to enter the castle, and you and Joey will be close.  I'll wait for you two to have enough chips so we can enter together," said Yugi.

"Yeah Yug, that's the way to go.  But who's telling the truth and who's not?" asked Joey.

"We shall find out during the course of the duel," said Yugi.

"I say we kill one of them, and then ask the other two what happened.  That way we'll know who's who," said The Legend.  The others turned to look at him.

"Just a suggestion," said The Legend.  Yugi turned to face them.

"We accept your challenge.  I lay down five chips, Joey three, and The Legend four," said Yugi.

"Then we duel," said Para.  They each lay down the corresponding amount of chips.  Yugi, Joey, and The Legend stood behind the dueling stations and prepared for battle.  The Legend could've sworn something happened to Yugi when he stood behind his platform, but without his psychic powers he couldn't determine anything.

"Prepare yourselves paradoxical brothers," said Yami.

"_This is stupid, but I need those chips to go home so I'll do my best to help Joey and Yugi,_" thought The Legend.

"This is a free for all match meaning play whenever you want.  I play the maze card," said Para.  A gigantic maze popped out of the board.  The Legend jumped back.

"_Just like when I fought John Brown,_" he thought.  Yugi noticed The Legend's reaction but ignored it.

"I play the Gaia," said Yugi.  Gaia appeared.

"I play The Flaming Swordsman," said Joey.

"Gate guardian," said Dox.

"Epox," said Ical.

"And for me, ED-209," said The Legend.  The corresponding monsters appeared on the board.  The ED-209 appeared on the board bristling with weaponry.

"Move your monsters because they'll be no match for us.  I merge Epox with the maze which means he can move undetected through the wall," said Ical.  Yami growled.

"Go Gaia, move forward into the maze," said Yugi.

"You too Swordsman," said Joey.

"ED-209, blast you way through the walls," said The Legend.  While Gaia, and Swordsman made their way through the passages of the maze, ED-209 made his own path by blasting through several walls.

"I will stop you.  Epox attack," said Ical.  Epox appeared from a wall and destroyed ED-209.

"Gaia attack," said Yami.  Gaia destroyed Epox before it could return to the wall.  The Legend and Ical's points dropped to 1400.

"Hmmph.  I play Glorn," said Ical.  A demon type monster appeared.  The Legend drew a card.

"I play the Predator," said The Legend.  The predator appeared and roared.

"Move forward and use your grappling hook to put yourself on top of the maze," said The Legend.  The predator used its grapple hook and put itself on top of the maze.

"Move forward Gaia," said Yami.  Glorn slammed through several portions of the maze in an attempt to stop Gaia.  Joey drew a card.

"I use this to power up Flaming Swordsman another 500 points," he said simply.

"Go Joey," said Tristan.

"Yeah Yugi," said Tea.  Yami grabbed another card.

"I play the dark magician," he said.  The magician appeared on the board.

"Try and meet up with the swordsman and Gaia," he said.  The predator advanced down another hallway and found itself face to face with the gate guardian.

"Gate guardian attack," said Dox.  A laser blast flew out of gate guardian.

"Predator use cloaking device," said The Legend.  The Predator disappeared as the blast flew over where it was and struck the wall.

"With the cloak in place you can't find my predator and thus you can't hit what you can't see.  Predator, use self-destruct," said The Legend.  A blast appeared out of nowhere and struck the guardian causing it to explode.

"I knew that my predator was no match for you guardian so I had it blow itself up adding the precious life points to destroy your creature.  We may have lost life points, but that hurt you more than me," said The Legend.  His life points dropped to 700 but Dox's hit 900.

"You will still loose," said Dox.

"I play Gappa," said Para.  A tall hawk like creature appeared and advanced into the maze.

"I play reborn the monster only instead of a monster I recall the merge card and I play it to merge Glorn and Gappa together.  Glappa attack," said Dox.  The hawk like, bat like creature blasted The Flaming Swordsman, Gaia, and The Dark Magician forcing Yami's life points to 900 and Joey's to 1200.  Joey and Yami growled in anger.

"You will soon be defeated and you star chips will belong to us," said Para.

"I just had a thought, if we've put up all of our star chips, then you should put up the amounts that will guarantee us entry into the castle," said The Legend.  Para, Dox, and Ical reared back for a moment and discussed it among themselves.

"Since you will loose, we agree," said Dox.

"Way to go Legend.  Now we won't have to duel anyone else," said Joey.

"Good. Ditto, I play you," said The Legend.  A blob appeared and moved into the maze.

"How pitiful.  Glappa leap over the walls and squash that pitiful thing," said Dox.  Glappa hopped over the walls and landed on the ground in front of ditto.

"That thing has an attack point of 50, what do you expect to accomplish?" asked Para.

"Watch and see," said Yami.  The Legend nodded.

"Ditto transform," said The Legend.  Ditto glowed and turned and into Glappa.

"It also has the gained the same attack points as your Glappa, 2200, but that plus its original attack points pushes it up to 2250 which is stronger than your own monster.  Glappa, attack," said The Legend.  Glappa attacked and destroyed Glappa causing Para, and Ical's life points to drop to 300.

"Wall, crush the enemy Glappa," said Para.  The wall closed inward and crushed the Glappa.

"I could only do that once and I used it to my advantage.  Look at your pitiful points now.  They're at 300 and if you loose so do your friends," said Para.  The Legend growled.

"We will still win," said Yami.

"That's right," said Tea.

"Which is why I play steel wing.  It drops all of your life points to 100," said Dox.  Yami, Joey, and The Legend's life points dropped like a rock.

"Steel wing?  That's a pokemon move!" exclaimed The Legend.

"Pegasus gave it to us and told us to put it too good use," said Ical.

"Now draw your last cards and loose," said Para.  Joey reached for his card and groaned when he saw it.  Yami just waited for The Legend to draw his.  The Legend drew the card and smiled.

"You've lost, there is no hope for you now," said Para.

"Wrong.  I just drew another set of Exodia type cards.  I call forth the power of The Eclipse Class Star Destroyer.  Use superlaser," said The Legend.  The whole rooms started quaking as the front of a massive ship appeared.  A blinding bolt of energy flew out and obliterated the maze and destroyed the Paradoxical brothers points to zero.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tea.

"We win brothers," said Yami.  The three of them obtained the star chips they needed and all wound up with ten.

"I never knew so many Exodia cards existed," said Yami.

"I have a specialized deck," responded The Legend.  Yami nodded.

"Now as to how to escape," said Yami.  They faced the brothers.

"Choose your door," said Ical.  Yami flung forth his hand.

"Open your mind," he said.  The brothers shook their heads.

"We're terribly sorry.  It's the left one," said Ical.  The five of them went through it.

"Neat trick," said The Legend.  Yami shrugged.

"It gets the job done," he said.  After a couple minutes of walking they entered into the nighttime sky.

"Let's set up camp," said Joey.  They set up camp.

"Good night," said Tea.

Next morning: In the morning, the five of them woke up and walked up to Pegasus castle and entered inside.

"Greetings all.  I'm Pegasus and you will face other duelists before battling me," said Pegasus.  The Legend consulted the board and went to his duel.  He entered into his tower and waited for his opponent.  A light went off and the opposing duelist appeared.

"No it can't be," said The Legend.  The opponent laughed.

"Hello my old nemesis.  You didn't think you could avoid my wrath did you?" asked Giovanni.

"Let's duel and find out," said The Legend.


	2. The fight to go home

"How did you get here?" asked The Legend.  Giovanni laughed.

"I came here just to battle you.  I figured that a pokemon battle wouldn't solve anything so a dueling battle would.  It was I who contacted Pegasus in this universe for a way to draw you here.  It worked," said Giovanni.

"Then that kid," began The Legend.

"Was an agent of mine.  The particular card that got you here was sprayed with a special chemical that makes all pokemon think it's more interesting than the rest.  I guess you or one of your pokemon gave it to you to put in the device.  The device is not only a card reader, but an interdimensional transporter.  You went through the vortex and got here.  Let's duel," said Giovanni.

"Right.  Do you want to go first or me?" asked The Legend.

"Of course I'll go first.  I too have a specialized deck and I play the magic card Exodia Elimintator.  The Eliminator doesn't allow any Exodia type creature to be played that way I'll be able to stay in the match until the end," said Giovanni.

"Fine.  I've become a much better duelist since I started out.  ED-209," said The Legend.  The robot appeared on the field.

"I've got some old friends up my sleeve.  Go Mewtwo," said Giovanni.  Mewtwo appeared on the field.

"I figured that after you broke into my lab with that failed experiment that you were in league with him.  I don't see why friends can't fight friends.  It makes the world go around easier.  Go Mewtwo," said Giovanni.  Mewtwo struck the robot causing it to blow up.  The Legend's points hit 1600.

"That was a throwaway card.  I choose the Imperial Star Destroyer," said The Legend.  The large wedge shaped vehicle appeared above Mewtwo.

"It isn't Exodia, and it has attack points of 2800.  Mewtwo's toast," said The Legend.  The star destroyer opened fire and obliterated Mewtwo.

"So much for that," said The Legend.  Giovanni's points hit 1800.

"Hmmph.  Vileplume, I choose you.  Use leech seed," said Giovanni.  The plant pokemon appeared and seeds came out and fell on the star destroyer.

"It isn't an attack move, but I know that none of my cards can stand up to that thing so I'm slowly sapping it's life points until it's history," said Giovanni.

"Well it's still good for something.  Obliterate," said The Legend.  The star destroyer blew up Vileplume as its attack points hit 2600.  Giovanni drew another card.

"I play Venustoise," said Giovanni.  The mutant pokemon appeared on the board.

"I know you destroyed my creation in John Brown's elaborate maze.  You will pay for the destruction of my pokemon and the death of my friend," said Giovanni.

"I doubt it," said The Legend.

"I use Venustoise and use it's megadrain," said Giovanni.  Venustoise drew in the star destroyers life points and added it to its own.  The Star Destroyer dropped to 1800 while Venustoise's were at 1700.

"I still win," said The Legend.

"Wrong, you forgot about leech seed," said Giovanni.  The star destroyer hit 1500 and Venustoise's hit 2000.

"No," said The Legend.

"Go venustoise," said Giovanni.  Venustoise flung forward and obliterated the star destroyer.  The Legend's life points hit 1200.

"I'm winning," said Giovanni.  The Legend drew another card.

"I play the Defiant and I energize it with the death star power core magic card causing it's points to jump from 1800 to 2100 which is stronger than you pokemon.  Go Defiant," said The Legend.  Dozens of phaser pulses erupted from the ship destroying the pokemon.  Giovanni's points hit 1100.

"Now who's winning?" asked The Legend.

"Well it won't be you," said Giovanni.  Giovanni drew another card.

"Now behold the instrument of you doom!  Pegasus gave this to me to use against you.  It's so rare that only four exist.  I play the blue eyes white dragon," said Giovanni.  A massive dragon appeared and obliterated the Defiant.  The Legend's points hit 500.

"It's the most powerful card in the entire series.  You can't defend against this one," said Giovanni.  The Legend drew another card.

"_I guess I'll have to keep defending until something comes along,_" thought The Legend.  A blastoise appeared and was subsequently obliterated.  The same fate befell that pokemon as well as the three other cards he drew.  The Legend drew another card.

"I play the swords of revealing light.  Your miserable creature can't move for three turns," said The Legend.

"So?  I play another one of my genetic mutations Zapcuntres.  It's a combination of all three legendary birds and it has an attack power of 2700," said Giovanni.  The Legend growled.

"Does such a pokemon exist back home?" asked The Legend.  Giovanni shrugged.

"It might, or it could," he said.

"Another thing you have to answer for," said The Legend.  He drew another card.

"I play the Interdictor Star Destroyer," said The Legend.  Another star destroyer appeared with four giant orbs in it.

"Use gravity wells," said The Legend.  The interdictor powered up and froze Zapcuntres.

"That move freezes all creatures in and entering the field for the next five turns," said The Legend.

"It makes no difference.  Looks like it's back to you," said Giovanni.

"I play the Imperial Star Destroyer," said The Legend.  Another star destroyer appeared.

"It makes no difference.  Once my dragon is free it will crush your miserable little ships," said Giovanni.  The Legend drew another card.

"I play the Imperial Star Destroyer," said The Legend.  A third star destroyer appeared.

"I don't see what good it will do.  The swords are gone and my dragon reigns supreme.  Go," said Giovanni.  The dragon was frozen.

"The gravity wells are still in effect for three more turns.  I play the Victory class Star Destroyer," said The Legend.  A fourth star destroyer appeared.

"I still don't see where you're going with this," said Giovanni.  The Legend drew another card.

"I play reborn the monster card and recall my destroyer Star Destroyer," said The Legend.

"Building your own armada huh?  I guess you want to go out with a bang.  You've got one last card to draw before it's over for you," said Giovanni.  The Legend summoned up all the hope he had and believed.  The Legend drew his card.  He looked at it and smiled.

"Behold your doom!  I play the polymerization card and merge my Imperial Star Destroyers to create the Super Star Destroyer.  Its attack points are 3200 and it can blow apart your dragon," said The Legend.  The massive ship appeared on the field.

"No," said Giovanni.  The gravity wells shut down and the dragon roared with new life.

"It ain't over till it's over," said Giovanni.  Giovanni drew a card.

"I play ditto and I use it's incredible powers to not only copy your Super Star Destroyer, but to merge with my dragon and pokemon drawing it's powers up to 4300.  You day has ended," said Giovanni.  A massive blast went flying off from the pokemon/star destroyer/dragon.  The blast caused smoke to fill the room.

"Computer, shut off the smoke," said Giovanni.  The smoke cleared yet the opposing ship remained.

"How?" he asked shocked.  The Legend held up a card.

"I played a magic card when you weren't paying attention and it was molecular shielding.  Molecular shielding absorbs the power of the blast and channels it to the cards attack points pushing my super star destroyer to 7500," said The Legend.

"No!" exclaimed Giovanni.  The star destroyer fired and obliterated the merged creature.  Giovanni's points hit zero.

"Mess with the best, die like the rest," said The Legend.  Giovanni cringed.

"What're you doing?" asked The Legend.

"We've finally met, I was assuming you'd use your psychic powers to destroy me," said Giovanni.  The Legend looked at his left hand.

"I can't," he said.  Giovanni contemplated what he meant before laughing out loud.

"You can't use your powers against me because pokemon can't exist here.  How you can though is beyond me but that isn't important.  I like this place.  Bye Legend, may we meet again under worse circumstances," said Giovanni.  The evil head of Team Rocket walked off and out the door.  The Legend retrieved his cards and left.  He then entered the main chamber where Yugi and pals were.

"How'd it go?" asked Yugi.

"I've still got my chips," responded The Legend.  Joey nodded.

"Good because we've won our matches and now we'll have a chance to go against Pegasus," he said.  The Legend shrugged.

"I wish you the best of luck," said The Legend.  The Legend started looking over his deck when Pegasus appeared.

"Good work duelists, but now you'll have to face me Pegasus.  The duel will be different because we'll only by using seven cards and 1000 light points.  No exodia cards are allowed and you'll have to place your deck in this card chooser.  Of course you won't know which cards you will wind up with, but any good duelist should be able to battle with every card in his deck.  The first battle begins with myself and The Legend.  I wish the best of luck to me and may the rest of you rot in an eternal abysmal pit because if you loose, your soul will be mine," he said before disappearing into the shadows.  The Legend growled.

"You'll pay Pegasus," he said.  The Legend ran after him.  He emerged in a giant field with Pegasus on top of one tower.

"Place your cards in the machine," said Pegasus.  The Legend placed his deck in a machine that vaguely looked like a pokedex and his cards were shuffled and seven emerged.  The Legend took them and his deck before heading for the tower.

"The first six are your hand, the last is your only card in reserve," said Pegasus.  The Legend drew his cards.

"Fine," he said.

"I play the one and only card that I'll need," said Pegasus.  A massive five headed dragon appeared.

"A combination of Three Blue Eyes White Dragons and Two Red Eyes Black Dragons make this the truly most powerful creature in existence.  This card can defeat an Exodia card and withstand its attacks.  There's no way to escape this creature with an attack of 7000.  Behold the Blue Eyes Invincible Dragon," said Pegasus laughing.  The Legend stared in desperation at the creature before consulting his hand.

"I play the Interdictor class cruiser and use its gravity wells freezing your beast," said The Legend.  The ship appeared and roared to life.  However the dragon obliterated the ship.

"How?" The Legend asked.

"Your ship can only contain weaklings but with the power of the Ultimate Dragon it can escape your gravity wells," said Pegasus.  The Legend's points hit 800.  The Legend growled and consorted his deck.  He reached for his single card when Pegasus stopped him.

"That's after your hand has been obliterated," he said.  The Legend looked over his deck again.

"I play the Arwing and I increase its power with Fox McCloud," said The Legend.  The fighter appeared and Fox hopped inside as it took off.

"Attack with smart bombs," said The Legend.  The bombs flew out and blasted against the dragon with no apparent effect.

"Obliterate," said Pegasus.  The Arwing exploded.  The Legend growled and looked again at his hand, which consisted of three cards as his points dropped to 550.

"I play Electrode," he said.  The round ball appeared.

"What good is that thing?" asked Pegasus.  Electrode rolled next to the dragon and exploded.  The dragon remained.

"That was odd," said Pegasus.  The dragon's points dropped to 6000.

"It makes no difference," said Pegasus shrugging.

"I play Muk," said The Legend.  The pokemon appeared and stuck itself to the dragon's legs holding it down.

"You can't hit without hitting yourself," said The Legend.  Pegasus growled for once.

"Dragon, fire," he said.  The dragon fired and obliterated itself and Muk, throwing Pegasus and The Legend's points down to 50 and 350.

"Why?" The Legend asked.

"I was too lazy to come up with a strategy.  I play reborn the monster," said Pegasus.  Once again the dragon appeared with it 7000 attack points.

"So much for any plans you had left," said Pegasus.  The Legend slapped down the final card in his hand.

"I play Blastoise," said The Legend.  The water pokemon appeared and fired its hydropump.  The dragon was doused but survived.

"Obliterate," said Pegasus.  The pokemon was obliterated and The Legend's points hit 25.

"Draw your last card and place it down, I don't want you to see it," said Pegasus.  The Legend growled and slammed down the card in reserve.  A flash appeared and a white pokemon appeared.

"No, it can't be," said The Legend.  Mewn looked up at The Legend and thrust out its hand.  The Legend was thrown into a trance where he confronted Mewn.

"What is this, I'm Mewn," said The Legend.  Mewn shook his head.

"I'm your spirit, the subconscious of your will.  And you're no longer a  Mewn.  You've forgotten who you are.  You think you're human and not a pokemon.  You are no better than a pokemopolitan," said Mewn.

"Who are you to patronize me?  We're one in the same," said The Legend.

"We're nothing alike.  You've turned your back on what you are.  You're a disgrace.  If you can't live with who you are, how can you live as The Legend?  Until you find your true self, The Legend is no more," said Mewn.  He flung out his hand and The Legend's mind shattered and he found himself on the field where Mewn had been.

"I don't want your soul, now it's time for you to die," said Pegasus.  He pressed a button and flames leapt out and destroyed The Legend in his trance on the battle tower.  Mewn leapt up into the sky.

"Goodbye, the system's shutting off," said Pegasus.  The field shutoff, but Mewn remained.

"What?" Pegasus asked shocked.

"Pegasus, your day has ended.  It's time for you to die," said Mewn.  Mewn thrust out his right hand and squeezed.  Pegasus screamed as his mind mentally exploded.  Yugi and his friends ran into the field and they saw Mewn hovering in the middle of the field.

"Wow!  A real dueling monster," said Joey.

"I am no dueling monster.  I'm a pokemon and I'm going home.  Thank you for your help Yugi," Mewn said.  Mewn pulled out his card reader and infused it with psychic energy.  He watched as the vortex reopened and he flew through it.

"I think we've just seen something spectacular," said Yugi.  A massive bolt of energy flew out striking several cards on the ground.  The cards magically transformed into Yugi's grandfather, Mokuba, and Kaiba.

"Thank you, whoever you are," said Yugi.  Mewn plunged forward into the light and emerged in a gigantic forest.  A strange cell phone fell out of his backpack and started ringing.

"Who is this?" demanded Mewn.

"This is Giovanni.  The device was designed to take you home, but with the influx of your psychic powers, into the machine, it was designed to not take you home, but to take you to another universe.  Good luck trying to get home," said Giovanni.  The phone clicked off.  Mewn looked at his surroundings and wandered off.

Pegasus Island: Giovanni shutoff the cell phone and put it away.  He then took a pocket -knife out of one of his pockets and flicked the knife out.  He handed it to his henchman.

"I want Pegasus Millennium Eye and then we're going home," said Giovanni.  One of his henchman took the knife and proceeded towards Pegasus crumpled body.

"_Don't worry John.  Soon you will return to the land of the living,_" thought Giovanni.  Giovanni sat down and waited.


End file.
